Penderitaanku
by Azu-SasuSaku
Summary: bagaimana jika Haruno Sakura seharian harus menjadi budak dari musuhnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menggodanya?


Sasuke menyeringai licik, ia mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya antara bingung dan jengkel. Sampai mereka terpaut beberapa meter. "Sakura"

"a-apa? Ada apa pantat ayam" Sakura menjawab dengan agak gagap karna Sasuke sekarang menghimpitnya dan itu membuatnya sesak bingitzz.

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke agar jangan terlalu menekan dadanya. Sakura menatap tajam dan dibalas tatapan datar.

"aku ingin kau jadi.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura menyerngit bingung "ingin aku jadi apamu pantat ayam?" sengitnya jengkel karna Sasuke membuatnya penasaran sekaligus jengkel.

"budakku untuk seharian besok"

**Penderitaanku**

**Genre : Romance, maybe Humor.**

**Rated : maybe M (for save, maybe lime and no lemon)**

**Summary : **

**bagaimana jika Haruno Sakura seharian harus menjadi budak dari musuhnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menggodanya?**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, OC, HUMOR GAK KERASA, MAYBE NC-17**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku slight GaaSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer by Masashi-senpai, but this story realy mine!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura, ya tokoh utama wanita kita ini sedang bermain iPad nya ditempat alun-alun Konoha.

Sehabis olahraga, Sakura istirahat dan daripada boring ia memainkan games di iPad nya.

Sakura menikmati permainannya sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dan itu adalah sahabat karibnya Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura mengusap dadanya, ia sungguh kaget dan hampir saja _**iPad**_ nya terjatuh ke tanah jika ia tidak memeluknya erat. Sakura menatap tajam sahabatnya dibalas cengiran oleh sahabatnya.

"ada apa _pig_?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang masih kesal dan memainkan lagi iPad nya.

Tiba-tiba wajah dari anak tunggal Yamanaka itu berubah jadi serius "kau masih menutupi aib mu kan?"

Sakura menyerngit bingung, aib? Emang ia punya aib? "aib yang mana _pig_?"

Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia lupa jika Sakura agak loading "aib saat kau memorosoti celana Gaara sampai kelihatan celana dalamnya ditempat umum"

Seketika wajah Sakura berubah menjadi tegang, ia menggigit bibirnya "iya aku masih menutupi aibku, memang ada apa _pig_?"

"Aku mendengar dari gadis penggossip yang untungnya bukan sefakultas sama kita"

Sakura mendesah lega dan tersenyum lega "semoga orang-orang hanya menganggap itu gossip"

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum menggoda "aku lupa kenapa kau sampai membuka celana Gaara?!" Godanya berpura-pura tidak tau.

Sakura menepuk pundak Ino agak keras dengan wajah yang semerah tomat "sudahlah _pig_!"

Ino pura-pura meringis dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang merekam kejadian itu. Orang itu menyeringai licik dan meninggalkan alun-alun Konoha.

* * *

"Jidat" panggil seorang pemuda tampan kepada Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kelas praktek kedokteran.

Sakura menatap sengit pemuda tampan yang mempunyai rambut dark blue dibalas tatapan licik dari pemuda itu.

"ada angin apa pemuda tampan bak dewa _**apollo**_ masuk ke fakultas kedokteran dan kita panggil saja Sasuke si pantat ayam" sindir sekaligus ejeknya kepada Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

Info : mereka sejak kecil sudah bermusuhan jadi jangan heran jika mereka bisa sedekat ini.

Sasuke langsung menarik (baca:menyeret) tangan mulus Sakura. Sakura membelak kaget dan mencoba melepaskan seretan itu. Tapi apa daya, perempuan memang lemah terhadap laki-laki.

Mereka mendapati tatapan iri, kagum, jengkel, dan lain-lain. Dan lebih parah ada siulan menggoda dari pemuda yang sepertinya teman Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sakura bad to the mood!

Mereka sampai ditempat yang lumayan sepi, Sakura menggeram kesal dan menghentakan tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Uchiha bungsu.

Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dada "apa maumu?" tanyanya sinis.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, ia mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya antara bingung dan jengkel. Sampai mereka terpaut beberapa meter. "Sakura"

"a-apa? Ada apa pantat ayam" Sakura menjawab dengan agak gagap karna Sasuke sekarang menghimpitnya dan itu membuatnya sesak bingitzz. Author alay.

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke agar jangan terlalu menekan dadanya. Sakura menatap tajam dan dibalas tatapan datar.

"aku ingin kau jadi.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura menyerngit bingung "ingin aku jadi apamu pantat ayam?" sengitnya jengkel karna Sasuke membuatnya penasaran sekaligus jengkel.

"budakku untuk seharian besok" jawab Sasuke kalem dan menyeringai mengoda.

Mata Sakura terbelak kaget dan mulutnya menganga, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menantang "jika aku tidak mau?"

Sasuke menyeringai licik dan mendekati wajah ke telinga sensitif Sakura "akan ku beritahu semua orang jika kau pernah memerosoti atau mungkin membuka celana pemuda" Sasuke menjilat telinga Sakura yang sudah memerah.

Sakura langsung mendorong dada Sasuke dan menatap marah Sasuke "kau" tunjuknya pada Sasuke "dari mana kau tau jika aku gitu?!" Tanyanya emosi.

Sasuke mengeluar _**iPod**_ dari tangannya, dan ia menyetelkan rekaman. Sakura mematung itu persis suaranya dan suara sahabatnya saat di alun-alun Konoha.

Hampir saja iPod Sasuke akan direbut oleh Sakura jika Sasuke tidak langsung menyimpannya disaku "jadi bagaimana? Kau mau jadi budakku atau kau mau aib mu ini didengar oleh semia anak fakultas dan yang lebih parahnya didengar oleh semua orang?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meneguk salivanya yang kering "ba-baiklah"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala merah muda musuh dan orang yang dicintainya. Eh?

"kau mulai jadi budakku besok! Besok kau harus ada dirumahku" Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura setelah mengucapkan itu.

Sakura hanya bisa terus menggerutu dan mengomel tidak jelas dengan bahasa abstraknya.

* * *

Sakura sudah ada dikamar bernuansa biru dongker dan hitam. Yap! Kamar itu kamar musuhnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

tenang saja Sakura tidak memanjat ko ke rumah Sasuke, ia sudah mengenal keluarga Sasuke plus keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke berteman baik.

Sakura menarik nafas nya pelan lalu " PANTAT AYAM BAKA CEPAT BANGUN! INI SUDAH PAGI! JIKA KAU TIDAK BANGUN AKAN KU- Eeh?!" Teriakannya terpotong karna ia sudah ditarik oleh pemilik kamar ini.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura, Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher jenjang Sakura dan membuatnya kisamark, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga sensitif Sakura "kau berisik" lalu menggigit pelan telinga Sakura.

langsung saja tenaga monster Sakura keluar dan mendorong Sasuke lalu menatapnya tajam "Dasar mesum!" Gerutunya dan memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Sasuke lapar akan bibir menggoda Sakura.

Sakura berdehem dan memasang wajah galaknya "cepat mandi Sasuke-**sama**!" pinta atau bisa disebut perintahnya.

Sasuke mendengus kecil lalu menyeringai licik mendekati Sakura yang sepertinya mundur karna ketakutan.

Sakura terpojok, langsung saja Sasuke menghimpit dada bidangnya dengan dada montok Sakura.

"dari pada memakai suffix yang membuatku tua, lebih baik memakai suffix 'kun', Sakuraa" godanya dan memeluk Sakura yang membuat dadanya bergesekan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mendesah, ia menatap tajam "aku tidak su-" kalimatnya terpotong oleh Sasuke "jika kau tidak ingin akan ku bawa kau ke ranjang hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan" ancam Sasuke kalem.

Sakura meneguk salivanya takut akhirnya ia mengangguk "baiklah Sas-sasuke-**kun**" ucapnya terbata.

Sasuke menatapnya lembut lalu mengacak rambut merah mudanya "anak pintar".

Wajah Sakura memerah dan tambah memerah saat Sasuke mengecup pipinya lembut walau sekilas.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar mandi agar tidak dibogem mentah. Tapi sebelum masuk dan sebelum mencium pipi musuhnya ia membisikkan sesuatu membuat Sakura geram "dada mu besar"

Sakura menunduk, wajahnya memerah semerah tomat kesukaan musuhnya. Jantung berdegub kencang saat Sasuke menatapnya lembut dan mengecup sekilas pipi montoknya.

'sialan kau Sasuke' umpat Sakura dalam hati dengan wajah bersemu.

* * *

**Mind To Review?**

**pengennya bikin oneshot, tapi alur nya kepanjangan ya jadi 2 shot aja :p**

**mungkin updatenya akan lumayan lamaaa soalnya ane jadi males begini plus laptop ane rusak total plus tab nya mau dibawa aneki.**

**Terima saran, kritik, flame.**

**dan untuk love is complicated plus perjuangan Sasuke itu juga bakal updatenya lumayan lama.**

**sign,**

**UchihAzusa**


End file.
